Dreams about You
by Jezebel74
Summary: Joanna met him in college and could never completely forget him. What will happen, when she starts to work at the BAU and all the buried feelings break free? 7th season- no Maeve Reid/OC- Rated M for language, violence and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and sighed:  
"Could we leave it at that for today? My head's spinning."_

_"Alright, there's not much more to do until your finals. Good work, Joule", he smiled._

_She turned to stuff her books into her bag and hide her blush.  
"You'll leave college soon", she avoided his gaze._

_He shrugged. Her heart clenched._

* * *

Joanna McNolan woke with a start, cold sweat clung to her skin.  
She sat up running her hand through her hair.  
It had been years since she had thought let alone dreamed of Spencer Reid.  
They had met in college during her freshman year, but after he had graduated their contact broke off.

A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of his soft, brown eyes, the way his fingers moved up and down a sheet of paper while he explained something to her.  
Although she had not seen him in years she could still picture his face.

Her gaze wandered to the window opposite her bed. The sun twinkled through the gaps of the louver.  
She would start her new job today and decided to lock Spencer Reid up far behind in a corner of her brain where he had already spent the last years.  
After graduation she had spent most of her time climbing the latter within the FBI.  
She had worked at the organized crime unit and then transferred to the civil rights unit.

Today she would be taking a step she had dreamed of since she had started to work for the FBI. She would join the Behavioural Analysis Unit.  
Nervousness flooded her system and she smiled like a maniac at the thought of it.  
After showering she grabbed the Thermos bottle, filled with coffee to the rim, and her favourite book to calm her nerves.

The subway was stuffed with people. Joanna clutched her book staring at its cover.

_"Stay the fuck away from him!", she yelled, her face flushed with anger._

_"You know he will always choose a girl like me over a girl like you if he gets the chance", she would never forget spiteful expression in the girl's face._

She shook her head, furrowing her brows at her thoughts.

_Enough flashbacks for a day!_

* * *

The elevator gave a bell-like noise as it came to a halt.  
She stopped in front of the glass doors, took a deep breath and strode across the empty room. There was no one in sight as it was still early.  
In front of the door to SSA Aaron Hotchner's office she stood still for a moment, smoothened her coat and knocked.

"Come in", a deep, commanding voice got through the wood.

"Good morning, Sir. My name is Joanna McNolan and my transfer to your unit was confirmed yesterday. I-", she started, but he cut her off with a small smile:

"No need to be nervous, Agent McNolan. I have heard of your work, otherwise I wouldn't have confirmed the transfer.

The daily meeting starts at ten, meanwhile you can prepare your desk and meet our technical analyst."

Joanna felt how her body lost most of its tension and she said: "Thank you, Sir."

They left the office and he pointed at one of the desks: "This will be yours, but I will introduce you first."

She followed him, eyeing her surrounding.  
He knocked on a door and a woman's voice answered:

"The access to the haven of information may be granted."

Joanna smiled widely as Hotch sighed.

"Penelope Garcia, this is Agent Joanna McNolan, former civil rights unit", Hotch introduced.

"Oh, I know, I know everything about you-", the woman had bright blonde hair, a curvy figure and wore a neon green dress. To say her sight was impressing would be an understatement, but as soon as Joanna became accustomed, she quite liked it.

"I hope that's meant rhetorically", she said and smiled. Garcia giggled:

"You can still tell me everything yourself."

"Alright, Agent McNolan, you know where your desk is and when to arrive for the meeting. We'll see each other later. Bye, Garcia", Hotch said and turned to leave.

"Bye, boss!", Garcia yelled after him.

"So…" Joanna started not quite sure if she should leave or stay.

"I don't want to offend you, but you quite developed since college", the blonde said and cocked her head.

A short noise, somewhere between giggle and snort, burst out of Joanna.

"Well, th-thank you", she stuttered and the woman in front of her grinned.

She decided not to ask.

"Well, I think, I'm leaving and prepare for… yeah, later", she said and smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okeydokey, Miss Newbie", Garcia grinned.

* * *

Joanna set up her things, checked her field of duties and finished her registration.  
After she had used the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, studying her face remembering Garcia's words.

She had started to wear contacts after joining the FBI. Her body was more shaped from the physical training and she had learned how to use make-up and not look like a clown.  
But her face was still the same thin frame, her eyes a little too narrow, her lips too thin.

She remembered the girl in college and sighed. She had stopped to care for appearance a long time ago, but today her past seemed to be staring back at her through each window, each mirror.

When she arrived at her desk again, she noticed a built, handsome, black man sitting at the desk next to hers.

"Hello, I'm Agent Derek Morgan", he smiled a thousand watt smile and shook her hand.

"Hi, Agent Joanna McNolan. It's my first day… obviously", she felt more ridiculous with each minute.

"So you didn't meet the others yet?", he asked.

"I've met Agent Hotchner and Penelope Garcia, but nobody else."

"Hotch as first impression must have been a little scary", he laughed, "but my baby girl surely made things better, she always does."

"She's the sunshine in here, right?", Joanna laughed.

"That's nice of you, muffin", the tech analyst tapped her shoulder.

Joanna blushed deep red.

"Emily! JJ! Come over here and say hello to our newbie", Morgan shouted.

A woman with dark hair and another blonde came over, introducing themselves.  
Joanna was slightly overwhelmed and tried her best not to say something too embarrassing.

"Where are Rossi and the genius?", Garcia asked.

"Rossi's in his office, I think we will have to wait for the meeting to catch sight of him. And our little expert for everything is late, I think", JJ answered her, smiling brightly.

Emily pointed at something behind Joanna's back and said: "Speak of the devil."

Joanna turned to face the so called genius.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she had been pushed off a skyscraper.  
In front of her, with a coffee in hands, the same bag he had been carrying around in college- or was it just the same type?- stood the man she had dreamed about just that night.

"Joanna!"

"Spencer"


	2. Commitment

**Hey you out there! I want to thank those, who are following this or have added it to their favorites!**  
**You make me happy ;)**  
**I wanted to mention, that I'm not sure if I will be able to break off with Emily, I just love her too much!**

**Enough babbling! Enjoy and please review, I would love to hear, what you think!**

* * *

There was awkward silence that dragged on and on. Finally JJ decided to break it:

"So, I guess you know each other?"

"From college. He… helped me with my studies", Joanna mumbled, dropping her gaze.

"Actually you never needed help, just a learning partner", he said and smiled reassuringly at her.

_Great, point out to my new colleagues, that I didn't have any friends in college!_

Another minute of silence followed until Garcia said: "I think we've got another bunch of work today, so come on my little heroes!"

They entered the meeting room. At the round table sat a man with greying hair and beard.

"Hello, I'm David Rossi", he smiled at Joanna and she felt her nervousness and confusion over Spencer Reid's presence lightly shrink.

"My name is Joanna McNolan, nice to meet you, Sir", she smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you. Please, take a seat. How did you end up here?"

Joanna tried her best to explain her development to him and not straggle.  
Garcia started the introduction to the recent case.  
The photos on the screen let them all freeze.

"That's impossible", Joanna muttered.

"The Zodiac?", Reid question-stated.

Their gazes locked for a moment.

* * *

"Hey, Danny", she sighed into her cell phone, kicking off her shoes and placing her take-away coffee onto the table of her hotel room.

"You sound completely spent", her brother snickered.

"Ha. Ha. You don't know the half of it", she fell down on a chair, stretching out her legs.

"Bad case already?", his voice sounded compassionate.

"Yeah… But that's not all. I'm working with Reid."

"Who?"

"REID!", she yelled and heard her brother cringe, muttering: "Fuck!"

"Gods, Jo! Was that necessary?"

"I'm fucked up, Dan."

"But you haven't seen him in _years_!"

"I know…"

"You had boyfriends after college!"

"I know…"

"Then what is bothering you so much?"

"The fact that he can still sweep me off my feet, just by looking me in the eyes."

"Oh, sweetie", he sighed.

"I know…"

* * *

She had changed into her jogging pants and sneaked up the stairs to the balcony, coffee in one hand, a pack of cigarettes in the other.  
The moonlight was soft and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence of the night. The smoke and steam mixed as they rose to the sky.

Suddenly the door to the balcony creaked and she spun around, dropping her cigarette and grabbed her gun.

"I see, you didn't break that habit", Reid stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and still in his work clothes.

"Oh my, Reid, you startled me!", she shrieked and slid her gun back.

"Every one of these costs you-", he started, pointing at the orange spot on the floor, that was slowly fading, but she interrupted him: "Yes, yes, I know, you told me often enough in college."

She rolled her eyes, kicking the cigarette off the balcony and lit another one, turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Joule", he mumbled.

Her eyes widened, her whole body stiffened as her old nickname slipped from his lips.  
She threw a glance across her shoulder, back at him.  
He looked even paler in the soft, cold moonlight, his frame even thinner, more vulnerable.

"Come here", she whispered, nearly hoping, he wouldn't hear.

His steps were quiet, light and when he stopped beside her, looking down, she took a drag to prevent herself from hugging him.

"You never called", she didn't look at him, but fixated a cloud, that was passing the moon.

"I was so occupied by my new job… I just… umm", he trailed off.

"You forgot about me", she couldn't ban all the hurt from her voice.

"No! But I was completely covered by this whole new stuff and months passed and then I felt already bad for not calling and I copped out and more months passed… I reached some point at which I simply didn't have the courage anymore, because I had let so much time pass… I felt too late", he babbled in enormous speed.

"It wouldn't have been too late", she mumbled and sighed.

"You have changed very much over the years", he shoved her lightly with his shoulder.

"You think?", she still couldn't look at him. She insisted on being mad at him for a little longer and if she would look him in the eye, her resistance would melt away.

She flicked the cigarette away and grabbed her coffee, turning to leave.

He grabbed her wrist as she was about to pass him, pulling her back. She was taken by surprise and found herself suddenly in his embrace.  
Her resistance broke. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, as he drew her closer to him.

"I've missed you", she whispered into his shirt.

"I have missed you too, Joule", he pulled away a little, but didn't let go and she was thankful, because she wasn't too sure, that her legs would carry her.

"I have never told you, but you were a really good friend to me. One of few", he chuckled at the last part.

Joanna felt her cheeks blush and was thankful for the dim light.  
Finally they broke away and he returned to his room, while she stared after him.

Her sleeve was drenched with coffee.

* * *

A few months had passed and Spencer was amazed at how well Joanna fit in with the team. He considered that it had been easier for her, than it had been for Emily, because she had not replaced a predecessor, but still.

He was currently watching Prentiss and Garcia hover over her and chatting about the ladies afternoon/night they were going to have.

"We have to do shopping first, that goes without saying", Garcia stated.

"Uh uh!", Prentiss jumped on the spot, raising her hand like a school girl calling for attention. He couldn't help but chuckle at Emily's unusual behaviour.

Joanna grinned helplessly and as she caught him staring she rolled her eyes.

"Party is over, ladies, new case", Morgan called from the meeting room.

"Oh, no!", Garcia sighed.

She hurried over to him, the others followed shortly after.  
Spencer watched with amusement as Garcia and JJ had a discussion, because JJ had apparently forgotten about the ladies Saturday.

The latest case took them to Atlanta, two prostitutes had been stabbed brutally, in contrast stood the way, they had been deposited.

"This does not go together", Joanna sighed staring over at him as he spun around in his desk chair.

"Two completely different courses of action…"

They looked at each other and jumped up as realisation hit them.

* * *

"Let's wait a few months for another ladies night", Joanna yawned, massaging her temples.

"Hear ye, hear ye!", Emily sighed, handing her a bottle of water.

"Please, tell them to stop cheering", JJ whined.

Spencer couldn't hold back the laughter as he examined their faces.

"Oh, shut it, Reid!", Joanna snapped, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Still strong for a hungover", he chuckled.

She lunged at him, but he caught her, pulling her closer so she couldn't strike out.

"Wrong move", he grinned down at her.

Her stomach made a violent flip, her brain clouded.

"He's coming!", Morgan yelled, pointing out at Hotch.

Joanna turned away from him blushing.


	3. Postcards, Coffee, Lies and Beer

**Hey, guys! I definitely decided to stick with Emily, I just can't let her go :)**  
**A huge thank you to all of you who are following the story or/and had added it to their favorites!**

**Please, please leave a review, I really want to know what you think about it so far!**

**Lots of Love,**  
**Jez**

* * *

Spencer slouched in his cosy, red armchair clutching a bulky book, though he was staring intently at the wall in front of him.  
His head was spinning with memories.  
The beautiful face of Kendra Weathridge. Her mocking smile, her bright blue eyes.

He opened the book, pulling out a slightly yellowed postcard.

He stared intently at Kendra's handwriting and the little print of her lipstick on the paper. She had hunted his dreams throughout his college years, each time he made it to break loose slightly, she drew him back in.

That was until he overheard her one day jibing at Joanna.  
Even after all these years, he shivered from embarrassment about his naivety.

_"What are you going to do about it?", Kendra's soft voice chirped._

_"I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you take advantage of his feelings for you!", Joanna shrieked, her voice shaking with anger._

_"And what is your plan exactly? You know, you are just jealous", Kendra sneered._

_Spencer froze for a second, but then shifted so he could see Joanna's expression._

_"Stay the fuck away from him!", she yelled, her face flushed with anger._

_"You know he will always choose a girl like me over a girl like you if he gets the chance."_

He rubbed across his eyebrows, leaning further back. The postcard crumpled between his clenched fingers.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and he dropped the book.

"Spencer! It's me! Come on, the cake is practically melting away", Joanna yelled.

He jumped up and opened the door.

"Thanks! It's hot like fucking hell out there", she groaned, pushing the cake into his hands.

He stared at her.  
She wore a white tank top and loose jeans shorts. Her cheeks grew a light shade of pink under his gaze.

"Spencer?", she mumbled.

He shook his head, then smiled: "Sorry, got carried away."

After placing the cake on the table, he paused for a second to collect his thoughts.  
Why had the image of her shocked him so much? Had he not realized, that she was no longer the little college girl?

Joanna watched the back of his head, how the sun played in the locks of his brown hair and a light, small smile escaped her.  
He turned and caught her smiling like a madman. She turned to hide her face and asked:

"Do you want to change or go like this?"

"I- I'm okay", he mumbled, but opened the cupboard to take out JJ's birthday present.

"I hope she likes my strawberry cake", she pointed at the cake, shaped like a butterfly, "What did you get her?"

"She will. I always loved your strawberry cakes. I bought Tickets for the Washington Red Skins game for her and Will", he smiled.

She beamed at him, but then her gaze travelled over to where he had dropped the volume of poems and Kendra's postcard.

"Since when are you untidy?", she laughed and walked over to pick it up.

"Wait!", he shouted, but she had already picked up the card.

Her expression froze.  
Ever so slowly she turned around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I…", he started with no clue how to proceed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…", she held it out to him.

He balled his fist around the small card, frustrated with himself.

"So… You still meet her?", her voice quivered lightly. He wondered if it was from anger.

"No. Joanna, I-", he started, but she interrupted him:

"Don't. You don't have to explain yourself. Can we leave now?"

They left his flat and walked over to her car.  
Joanna clenched and unclenched her fists around the steering wheel.  
He had thrown the post card into the trash can, but that didn't calm her nerves.

A mix of frustration, anger and sadness rushed through her veins, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Joanna, please let me explain", his voice sounded weak.

She just huffed, fearing that if she said something, she might lose it.

"I kept the card to remind me of my naivety, so I would never fall for a pretty face again.  
Please, Joanna, I was still half a boy, when I was in college. I was used to be overlooked", he mumbled.

"_I_ didn't overlook you! But you were after _her_", she shrieked before she could stop herself.

"I'm so sorry, Joule", suddenly his hand was on her thigh, squeezing.

It frustrated her, but she felt how her anger melt away at his touch.  
_How could he wrap her around his little finger by doing something as simple as that?_

They remained silent for the rest of the drive, but the silence had lost most of it tension. His hand remained on her leg though. Spencer felt like he couldn't withdraw just yet. Like his hand was pulled towards her skin.

When they arrived at the park, JJ's birthday picnic was held, he noticed, that he had started to draw patterns with his thumb.  
Embarrassed he let go.

Joanna was proud with herself as she managed to balance the cake, although her legs were quivering.  
After all these years, the effect he had on her had not ceased.

* * *

Joanna sighed deeply, placed the folders on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
It were those cases, that got to her each time. The cases of little girls kidnapped. The cases of little girls abused. The cases of little girls killed.

She picked up a photo, that had slipped out of one folder. A brightly smiling girl looked back at her. Janine Ellington. The second victim.

"Why are you still here?", the voice made her jump and she spun around to see Spencer's lean figure standing in the doorway.

"I can't go home. Not after… this. But the others were too tired to go for a drink so I volunteered to do the paperwork", she answered and gave a weak smile.

"That's not the type of distraction you need after a case like this, Joule", he took the photo out of her hand and put it back into the folder.

Her smile grew a little at his nickname for her: "So what would you suggest, Master of Disaster?"

He rolled his eyes at her: "It's master of science, young lady. Even more so as I am actually a Doctor."

"I like Master of Disaster. It kinda fits you", she smirked.

"How does the word '_disaster'_ fit me in any way?", he raised his eyebrows.

"You are walking chaos", she winked and flicked her jacket over her shoulder.

"I'm not!", he yelped.

"Alright, honey, let's go for a drink", she raised her hands defensively, but winked again.

"May I ask, why you are calling everybody 'honey' or 'sweetheart'?", he asked, while following her.

"I bet there's some weird psychological explanation for it, isn't there?", she said and pushed the elevator button.

"Nicknames are usually exclusively used for the partner, close friends or family members, but you use them as an instrument to strengthen the effect your sarcasm has on people. As long as you use trivial nicknames, such as 'honey' or 'darling', it's in no way an indicator for the sympathy you are feeling for your counterpart, but when you create an individual one it means you refer to him or her as a friend", he babbled.

She stared at him, then shook her head: "You are unbelievable."

"That means it is part of your self-protection", his gaze was so intense, she turned away to hide her blush.

"Why would I need self-protection?", she said, trying to sound easy-going.

"You are kidding, right?", he held the door open for her. She walked past him and mumbled: "Yeah, silly question."

After a few deep breaths of fresh air, she felt her body relax a bit.

"Let's drive with my car. I need to get home to change", she sighed as she searched for her keys.

They were driving in comfortable silence until they reached Joanna's parking lot.  
She stepped out of the car and was about to close the door, when she realized, that Spencer didn't move.

"Come on! I won't let you sit outside alone", she laughed. She could see the crimson blush on his cheeks, when he got out and followed her upstairs to her flat.

"Would you like something to drink?", Joanna asked while Spencer turned slowly on the spot and examined her furniture, bright colours wherever he looked.

"Uhm, coffee, please", he said and watched her as she got on her tippy toes and failed at trying to reach the coffee box. He walked over to her and took the box from the cupboard. She felt his chest press against her back and tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.  
She turned and found herself face to face with him, mere inches between them.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"Why would you place something in your own flat so high, you can't reach it?", his voice was slightly more than a whisper.  
"My brother visits a lot and he always forgets, that I'm not as tall as him", she mumbled.

The silence dragged on until she finally pulled away, took a few steps for her bedroom and said: "Well, I'll jump into the shower and then be right back. Make yourself a home!"

She hurried for her bedroom door. When she had shut it close, she leaned against the hard wood, squeezing her eyes closed.

_Stop this! Not all over again for God's Sake!_

Spencer was leaning against the counter with a purple mug in hands. The knuckles of his hand were white.

Thoughts were swirling in his head, thoughts of which he knew, that he shouldn't have. The intoxicating scent of her hair and the softness of her skin, the twinkle in her eyes.  
_Where is this coming from all of a sudden?!_

He heard the bedroom door open and put the mug down so hard, coffee splashed over its rim. He cursed under his breath, but gladly she didn't seem to notice as she grinned shyly at him and hurried across the hallway to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of red lace beneath the jeans and shirt she was carrying.

His smile froze and as soon as he heard the door close behind her, he groaned quietly and buried his face in his hands.  
_Stop this, Reid!_

The sound of water splashing to the ground filled the small flat.  
He used all his will power not to think of her naked in the shower and took a gulp of coffee.

Some of it dripped on his shirt. He cursed again. To distract himself he took a cloth, that laid beside the sink and wiped the coffee stains off the counter.  
The water was turned off and he could hear her hum.

_Think of Euler's number, think of Euler's number, 2,718281828459045235_

He emptied the cup just when the door opened again. His mouth went dry.  
She was wearing skin tight, grey jeans and a black blouse, that was lightly too short for her and showed a little skin above the jeans.

She was looking at him and bit her lip. He wished, she would stop doing both of it.

"Ready?", his voice sounded hoarse.

"Finally ", she grinned, then stepped towards him and took the cloth from the counter.

"What did you do, you little chaos?", she giggled and tried to scrub the coffee stains on his shirt. He felt the warmth of her fingers on his skin and shivered.

"No-nothing, it's quite alright. Let's go", he brushed her hand away and turned. He could see the hurt expression on her face for a second.

"Okay", she grabbed her bag.

The ride was silent, but not comfortable like it had been before. He was searching his brain for a subject, he could use to break the ice, but all that got to him, was his distraction mantra.

"Do you know Euler's number?", he blurted out. He could see her raising her eye brow.

"An irrational and transcendental number and basis of exponential function. Anything else you want to know about, Sir?", her voice dripped with sarcasm, but he could tell, that she was enjoying herself.

"Are you able to name it to the tenth decimal place?", he mocked as she pulled into a parking lot in front of her favourite bar.

"I wouldn't want to push you off your throne, would I, king of the nerds?", she grinned and he could feel his heart jump.

"You could sit in my lap up there", he murmured to himself as he got out.

"What was that?", she asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing", he blushed.  
_REID?!_

Joanna stared after him as he walked up to the building. She was aware of the burning hot feeling raising in her belly.

_Maybe she was getting terribly sick_

She stared at his back.

_Please let me get sick!_

Dr Spencer Reid was brilliant, funny, cute and fucking brilliant! What meant, that he was playing in a totally different league than her. He always had been. _You got through all of this before, it's not necessary to repeat it!_

She caught up with him, trying to get rid of those idiotic thoughts.

Spencer was standing around waiting for Joanna to come back with their drinks. She insisted on paying the first round, because he had taken pity on her by coming with her here.

He was watching her lean over the bar laughing at something the bartender had said. His eyes moved automatically down to her butt.  
He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. When he dared to look again he saw a stranger talking to her.

_Great, I'm already pushed aside_

He shook his head at this thought, but Joanna got rid of the guy and walked back over to him, two beers in hands. He couldn't help but feel excited.

"What's that toothy grin supposed to mean?", she laughed as she handed him a bottle.

"Ugh, nothing, I was just… thinking", he answered lamely.

"Uhu?", she grinned widely.

"Yeah, of… eh a girl, I met some… eh weeks ago. She is blonde", he stuttered.

_Where the fuck is this coming from?!_

"Tell me more, tell me more, like did she have a car?", she mocked.

"She is… waitress in a coffee shop", he babbled.

"Do you like her?", she asked, while sipping her beer.

"No!", he blurted. Her eyes widened in amusement.

"I was thinking of her… her… accident!", her eyes grew wider.

_REID! WHAT ARE YOUZ GETTING YOURSELF INTO?!_

"She had an accident at work", he rambled on, "and there was a doctor and he rescued her and they… they fell in love", he finished lamely.

She stared at him, her eyebrows far higher than he would have thought ever be possible. His cheeks heated up at her stare and he turned lightly away, taking a large gulp.

She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Although it bothered her, that he made up some story so he wouldn't have to tell her, what's on his mind. Was he hiding a girlfriend? She felt jealousy sting in her chest and cursed inwardly at herself.

She had met her friend Wallace at the bar, but had lied to him, to be alone with Spencer.  
It had been a long time since she had felt that pathetic.

When he finally looked back at her and their gazes locked, a question burst out of her, that she had been holding in all day: "How do you handle a day like this? Do you just come home, to your empty and silent flat, and sit down with a book- or in your case three books- and let go just like that?"

She examined his face as he took a deep breath, searching for any sign of disapproval or discomfort, because she had dared to cross _that_ certain line.

She couldn't find any as he met her gaze. There was just sympathy.

"It's not that easy. Usually I come home, make myself some coffee, go around the flat and check each single window, drink my coffee, sit down, listen to some classic or jazz and read Divine Comedy by Dante. But what's helping most is what comes last: The long, hot shower. And by saying long I mean at least twenty minutes just standing beneath the gush", he explained.

As soon as the words 'long', 'hot' and 'shower' had left his mouth, she could feel most of her brain grow numb, while the rest started to picture ways how this concept could be improved, just by his presence in _her_ shower. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

But when she looked into those innocent puppy eyes she remembered the impossibility of this scenario and her stomach tightened. He would never be anywhere near her shower.

She gulped her beer.


	4. Night Out

Spencer couldn't remember the last time, he had felt that wasted. After his shower comment Joanna had started to gulp her drinks in high speed and so he had tried to keep up with her.

"Speedo?", she whined.

He turned and raised an eye brow.

_Oh my God, she's fucking gorgeous_

She started to giggle and pointed at him: "I got you to react!"

"Why are you calling me Speedo now? I thought I was the master of disaster", he chuckled while he stared at her openly.

"Because you are shooting facts and knowledge around like boom, boom, boom!", she acted as if her hands were a gun and aimed for three different people around them.

One woman caught her and shook her head. She giggled even harder.  
She rested her elbows on the table and supported her head with both her hands, staring at him so intensively, he blushed.

He avoided her gaze until he felt her tiny, smooth hand grip his arm.

"Wha-", he started, but the sentence got stuck in his throat when he looked back at her.

Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his skin. She leaned even closer to him and his eyes fluttered shut.

Suddenly he was dragged forward her voice shrieking: "Let's go dancing!"

Before he could even open his mouth he found himself surrounded by strangers rubbing their bodies against each other. A blush crept to his cheeks, when Joanna started to dance.  
It seemed as if each of her curves was just moving the right way, a way that was most likely leading to him being quite embarrassed this night.

"Spencer! Dance!", she commanded and grabbed his hands trying to shake him around.

He laughed, when she pulled him close to her wrapping her arms around his neck.  
The blush on his cheeks deepened, when he suddenly became aware of her body pressed flush against him.

"I'm glad that you agreed to go out with me tonight", she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

* * *

_She moaned as his lips travelled from her neck to her collarbone and traced a valley between her breasts._

_"Spencer", she gasped what caused him to smirk against her skin. She buried her hands in his hair as his lips moved further down. When he pulled away she glared down at him._

_He shot another smirk at her, then looked down at her skin again, taking in its flawlessness.  
A shiver ran down his spine when she groaned and arched her back.  
Her nails scratched his back, up to his neck. He growled in the back of his throat at the sensation._

Suddenly there was a loud knock. Spencer's eyes flew wide open meeting the bright sunlight.  
He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. Bumping pain maltreated his head.

_It's been a dream_

„Fuck", someone beside him mumbled.

He glanced through between his fingers to find himself entwined with her.

"Morning", she grumbled and sat up. She stared down at him, a smirk suddenly growing on her face.

"I wouldn't have suspected you to be a morning boner kind of guy."

He buried his face in his hands in a mixture of embarrassment and pain. There was another knock at the door, louder this time.  
She got out of the bed, threw open the window and walked out to answer the door.

He stared after her. She was wearing the blouse from last night, but had pulled off her jeans before going to bed. The red lace of her panties seemed to twinkle at him.

Finally he managed to get himself into a sitting position. The sunlight stung in his eyes, the headache growing more prominent with each minute.  
Sighing he got out of the comfortable, warm bed in which he would gladly spend the rest of his life.

_Reid, get a hold of yourself!_

He stared out of the window, wondering when exactly he had lost the control of his feelings towards her. Did it start, when she had found Kendra's post card merely a month ago? When he had traced patterns on her skin?  
He shivered.  
Or had it already started, when she had joined the BAU?  
Had his stomach not twisted at her sight?  
He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead.

His gaze travelled slowly down his body only to make him realize, he was only wearing his boxers.

"Great. Just great", he mumbled, searching the room for the rest of his clothes.

He heard her talking to somebody. Just when he found his trousers behind the cushion chair in her bed room –although he had no fucking clue how they got there in the first place –her laughter rung through the flat followed by the sound of the door shut close.  
He decided to give up his search hoping she could enlighten him.  
When he stood in the door frame he turned shortly and looked back. Her scent hung in the air mixed with his and the unmistakable scent of sleep.

As soon as he arrived in the kitchen she turned and pushed a glass of water and Aspirin into his hands: "Take and drink, you look like you slept underneath a rollercoaster."

She had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Did we… Do anything?", he hated how his voice shook with embarrassment.

She grinned wickedly: "What do you think?"

"Joule!"

She laughed: "No! Calm down, Speedo."

He nodded and gulped water and pill, then turned slowly on the spot examining the living room for a hint of where his shirt might be.

"Are you searching for this?", she asked, holding up his shirt.

"Thank God!", he placed the glass on the counter and reached for the shirt but she pulled away.

"Say please", she teased.

"Joule", he sighed taking a step towards her.

She giggled and took a step back, hiding his shirt behind her back.

"Give it to me!"

"Nope", she answered popping the p.

"Joanna!"

She was pressed against a counter, slightly standing on the tip of her toes, leaning away from him. He couldn't help but stare at her creamy legs, then let his gaze travel all the way up to the red lace.

* * *

She felt the counter bore into her buttocks as she held his shirt tightly behind her back. When she realized, he was staring at her legs, his gaze left a burning trail on her skin. She bit her lip to suppress the groan, that threatened to fall from her lips.

"Joanna", he whispered, closing the gap between them. She shivered.

She grabbed the edge of the counter behind her for support, when she felt him reach for his shirt.

"Give it to me", he whispered into her ear.

"What will you give me in return?", she breathed, staring at the smooth skin of his neck. Just one little move and she could kiss it.

For a moment neither of them moved. She could feel his heart pounding against his naked chest, pressed up against the cloth of her blouse. His breath was uneven against her neck.

Just when she was about to pull away, she felt his lips on her pulsing point. She froze.  
He kissed his way from her pulsing point to her sweet spot just behind her ear.  
She couldn't hold back a small moan.

His hands were on her hips drawing her closer to him. He kissed her jaw line and down to her collar bone. She groaned and grabbed his arm instead of the counter, leaning into him.  
She stared at him through her eye lashes as his finger tips sneaked beneath her blouse.

Suddenly he straightened, his eyes widened in shock. His hands left her body as if he had been burned: "I'm s-so sorry, Joanna, I-I don't know, what came over me."

She handed him his shirt and he rushed out of the room.  
Sighing she buried her face in her hands, trying to suppress the disappointment burning in her. She felt cold.

* * *

"Who was it at the door?", he yelled from the bedroom. His face was still red like a tomato, his hands shaking from desire to just go back and ravish her on the counter.

"It was Morgan, we have to be at the office in an hour and a half", her voice came from the door and he turned around hastily buttoning up his shirt.

"But I need to shower and change!", he exclaimed.

"You can shower here, while I drive over to your flat and get you some clothes to change", she offered, slipping on a pair of pants.  
"And afterwards I'll take a shower and we'll drive to work", she said, grabbing her car keys.

"A-Alright, thank you", he mumbled.

"No problem at all", she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she left.

He was pretty sure, she meant more by that.  
The spot where her lips had touched his skin was still burning when he had stripped down in her bathroom and stepped into her shower.

* * *

It felt weird to be alone in his flat, but not unpleasant. She smiled at the image of him spending hours by reading in the large arm chair, how he cooked coffee in the small kitchen, listened to quiet, calm music.  
She entered his bed room and found the only untidy thing in the flat- his bed.

Its sheets were thrown across the mattress as if he had just left it and her heart fluttered. How much she wanted to see him sleep next to her, stare at his features and sink into a peaceful sleep right by his side.

She shook her head and threw open the cupboard, picked a lavender and a grey sock, one of his shirts, a trouser and his lavender scarf.  
She grinned at her choice and hurried away, before she gave into the desire to lay down on his bed.


	5. The Fear of Losing You

"Tell me about your last night, genius", Morgan slapped the back of his head.

"It was… fun", he replied quietly.

"And quite long", Joanna yawned from across the table.

"That was the information, I was looking for", Morgan winked at her.

She stuck out her tongue and threw a ball of paper at him.

Garcia rushed into the room and started the presentation: "William Donland, twenty-two year old student. Fishers found him yesterday in Flint River, Georgia. His throat had been cut, blunt force trauma and signs for post mortal beats all over his body.  
Three weeks earlier a twenty-five year old farmer was killed, same procedure.  
You are heading to Albany, my little heroes."

* * *

The flight was rather uncomfortable as he felt her stare at him from time to time. There was something in her eyes, he couldn't quite define and it bothered him.

They were just halfway through the flight and she was already considering jumping out of the damned jet. She couldn't help herself from staring at him, only breaking out of her trance whenever he noticed. How could he possibly not recognize the way she was looking at him? She could still feel his lips on her skin, burning hot. The rest of her body felt still oddly cold.

* * *

**-°- Five Days later-Albany, Georgia -°-**

"He went in", Hotch said.

Joanna grasped her cell tightly: "What do you mean, _he went in_?!"

"He thinks, that he can convince her to turn herself in", he sounded cut-off, harsh.

"What aren't you telling me, Hotch?", she growled, as she spun the steering wheel.

"He went in forty-five minutes ago", he mumbled.

"_What_?!", her voice could cut steel.

"We are in contact with him, he's making process", Hotch said.

"_Are you kidding me_?!", she threw her phone on the passengers seat, increasing her speed.

-  
As soon as the other SUV's came into view, she slowed down, parked at the side and jumped out of the car, hurrying half running towards the house, her team was gathering in front of. Her whole team, except for Reid, Doctor Spencer Reid, Speedo, master of disaster, the man she cared most about. Most of all people.

They stormed towards her, but she raised her hands: "I don't want to hear anything, the only thing that interests me is our plan to get him out of there!"

"He has been bound to a chair, a minute ago", Morgan's hand ran up and down his head.

"What?! And you are still standing here!?", she hissed, producing her gun and hurrying towards the house.

"McNolan! McNolan! Joanna!", Hotch yelled after her, but she didn't even turn around.

She needed to get him out of there. She needed to know, that he was safe.  
She pushed the door open softly, holding her gun in a slightly trembling hand.

"Anna Brafton? Anna!", there was no answer, but some murmur could be heard from the next room. Joanna closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm herself.

She pushed open the door and her heart broke at the sight.

Spencer was bound to a chair, a trickle of blood running down from his hairline.  
The woman ran towards him as soon as she heard the door crash against the wall.

She pressed a knife to his throat, to the throat of _her_ Speedo.

For a short moment, she lost control and desperation took over. She lowered her gun and a whisper escaped her: "_Please_."

Both of them stared at her, the woman suspiciously and angry, Spencer frightened. He shook his head lightly, indicating her to leave.

"I am a colleague of Spencer. My name is Joanna. Joanna McNolan", she said, trying to keep her voice as stable as possible.

"What do you want?", the woman shrieked.

"I-I want to talk to you. I know, that you have lost someone, who had meant everything to you. When you were twenty, your fiancé had a car accident. But deep inside of you, you know, that Spencer won't be able to replace him", Joanna stumbled over her words.

"You never know. Maybe he will, maybe not", the blonde in front of her cackled.

"He won't and you know it. If you touch him, I will hunt you down", the growl escaped her.

The anger hit Joanna with all force. The anger, because this woman had _dared_ to take him away, had _dared_ to hurt him, had _dared_ to _touch_ him.

Not being quite sure, where this possessiveness came from, she supressed the burning emotion: "I understand you. I really do. But please don't take him. Don't take him away from me. You know, what that feels like."  
Joanna felt the urge to vomit at her own words, disgusted by showing even some weakness- faked or not.

The woman stared at her for a moment, her head cocked to the side.  
Suddenly she let her knife fall to the floor, hurried over to Joanna and embraced her.

Joanna stiffened as the woman hugged her tighter.

A deep, animalistic growl escaped the back of her throat. Anna stepped back, but before she could make another move, Joanna grabbed the front of her shirt, yanked her around, got her hands in a tight grasp and pushed her hard against the next wall:

"I lied to you. I understand nothing of what you do. And I will make you rot in hell for hurting him, for even _touching_ him, you disgraceful creature", she hissed into her ear.

She applied the cuffs to Anna's wrists and dragged her over to where Reid was sitting, so she could take off his bondage.

He stood up, rubbing his wrists and stared at Joanna.

"I'm sure, you will miss me", the blonde woman giggled and breathed a kiss towards him.

Joanna was looking at her for a moment. She didn't move a finger, but Spencer had the feeling, he had never seen anything more formidable in his life.  
With one smooth move, she lunged out and stroke Anna right in the face.

"Joanna!", he gasped as the smaller woman threw her hands to her face.

"What?", she asked nonchalantly and smirked at him.

"Come on", she spat and yanked Anna forwards.

But before she left the room in front of him, she turned a last time. He could see small tears glistening in her eyes: "Don't _ever_ do something like this again. You understand me? _Never_."

* * *

Hotch stared at her sighing.

"You will have to answer for the stroke."  
She nodded, but remained quiet.

"You did a good job. But still, you refused my commands, McNolan", Hotch's eyebrows were up to nowhere. But Joanna couldn't help feeling relieved.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It was just because-", she started, but he interrupted:

"I know, _why_ you did it. But please try to keep it within the team until I had a chance to speak with Strauss."

"Sir?", she furrowed her brows as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Joanna_. I know very well, why you couldn't wait, but ran head over heels in to rescue him. It's not particularly hard to figure out."

"Sir, I think you can spare yourself the conversation with Strauss. There is no way, Spencer would even consider-", but he cut her off again: "Let me worry about Strauss, you worry about your emotional… state", his face was the resemblance of uneasiness.

"Umm, well, thank you, Sir", she said, then left the conference room.

As soon as she was out of sight, she leaned against a wall and sighed, closing her eyes.

"That was quite a speech you let off in there", Morgan's grinning face greeted her.

"Don't start with that, okay? I'm exhausted. All I want is a glass of whiskey with some coke in it, my favourite book and a warm bath in my bathtub", she groaned.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow", JJ had just come around the corner.

"You must be kidding me", Joanna rested the back of her head on the wall.

"I was told the storm is about to start and the jet won't take off tonight", JJ patted her shoulder.

"Well, let's just hit the bar of the hotel", Morgan grinned.

"Actually the idea is not that bad", JJ said.

"Yes, because my hot stuff always has good ideas", Garcia had appeared behind Morgan and squeezed his hip.

"Momma, you know I can't resist ya when you keep touching me like this", Morgan grinned at her.

"I think I'll skip this one, guys", Joanna smiled weakly.

"No fucking way! If anyone of us needs this, it's you! Now go up, shower and get smoking hot, and then we will get smashed", Garcia ordered and hushed her towards the elevator.

Joanna couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

* * *

At least the steaming hot bath had fit in. She felt remarkably more relaxed, her hair was flowing down just beneath her shoulders in soft waves. She sighed as she stared at her reflection. _He_ had avoided her since they came back to the police station. He hadn't even looked at her.

That was mainly the reason, why she had agreed to come down with the others.

She was frustrated. He had himself nearly killed, he was avoiding her after she had risked her own life for him and he still hadn't made an attempt to talk with her about what had happened in her kitchen.


	6. Complete

**Lemon Ahead!**

* * *

Spencer was holding a glass of something, Morgan had ordered for him, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Come on, kiddo, it won't bite", Morgan laughed.

There were many people in the bar as most of them couldn't check out and had to stay another night. There was no other option besides sitting in their room all night.

Spencer took a sip, just when Joanna entered the bar. He chocked on it.  
She was wearing tight jeans, similar to those she had worn, when they had been out.  
He thought he might faint as he caught a glimpse of red lace. Her bra strap.

"Reid? Reid? Hello? Someone at home?", Morgan asked, as he followed his gaze.

He whistled.

Spencer turned towards him: "What was that for?"

"What?", Morgan asked confused.

"The whistle! Do you think, just because you are built and tough you can get whatever you want?", Spencer snarled at him, smashing his glass down on the table.

"Relax, Pretty Boy. I won't take her away from you."

"You sure as hell won't", Spencer spat. A moment later his eyes widened as he realised, what he had just said.

Morgan grinned: "Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Well, it was getting fucking time."

But Spencer didn't seem to hear him.

"What's with him?", Garcia, who had been ordering a drink at the bar had approached Morgan to whisper into his ear.

"He has found out, that his brain is able to do things, he can't control", he answered smirking down at her.

Spencer didn't pay attention to them, as Joanna leaned against the bar. The bartender was trying to flirt with JJ, but Joanna didn't even look at him.

Spencer couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It was as if she felt his stare on her and when she caught his gaze the world stopped. There were no people around them, it was just them and the unnecessary wide gap in between.

The moment dragged on and he could see his desperation mirrored in her eyes.

Suddenly something inside his head snapped and he strode towards her.  
There was nobody, but her, nobody mattered, but her.

As soon as she saw him move, she pushed herself off the counter and nearly ran to reach him, before he left the room, which she was sure he would.

When they met in the middle of the room, she grabbed his upper arms to prevent him from leaving. She whispered: "Spencer. Don't go."

He couldn't help but cup her cheek, as she whispered this one sentence, that held all her desperation and fear in it.

"Joule", he stroke her cheek with his thumb. The fear didn't leave her eyes.

"Joule", he grabbed her hip and drew her closer to him.

She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze.

"Joule", he whispered and leaned down.

Their gazes locked and the moment froze.

"Joule", this time it was nearly inaudible as he leaned closer to her.

Suddenly their lips met and it was as if the world was crashing down on them. The loud music was there again, the people around them, the flash light.

Her hands found their way around his neck, as she pulled him flush against her.  
Their lips moved frantically against each other, as if they tried to make up all the times they could have kissed, but hadn't.

He wound his hands around the small of her back, trying to get her even closer to him. He wanted to feel every curve, every part of her.

It was when he felt her tongue trace the line of his bottom lip and she sucked it in, nibbling on it, that he lost control completely. He didn't care about the people around them, he would take her right here in front of all of them, make her his in front of all of them. He considered in his clouded head, that maybe this was a good plan anyway, because he could show them all, that she was _his_.

He plunged his tongue in her mouth, stroking hers, wrapping his around hers.  
She couldn't help but moan as one electric jolt after another shot up her spine.  
Her whole body started to tingle as she was pressed up against him. His hands grasped her tightly, his body rocking with desire as he felt her shiver.

She broke the kiss and stared up at him panting: "You idiot."

His clouded eyes cleared a little as he whispered: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He leaned down brushing against her lips with his, repeating the words over and over again.

"Spencer", she groaned as he bit her bottom lip gently.

"I won't walk away again, if you want me to stay. Tell me, you want me to stay, Joanna. Tell me you want me", he mumbled against her lips.

"Stay with me, Spencer. Don't leave me. Please", she whispered and he felt her grip on him tighten as the last word passed her quivering lips.

His hands left the small of her back as he crossed his arms over her shoulder blades to hug her tight.  
She cupped his face with her hands, pulling him down to her. She gave him soft, short pecks, spreading a smile on his face.

She grinned up at him.  
His heart jumped at the sight.

* * *

"He only earns his freedom and existence who daily conquers them anew", he mumbled against the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Goethe", she gasped and arched her back.

He smirked shortly, then continued to kiss his way up her body.

"More", she moaned, while she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"He who despairs over an event is a coward, but he who holds hope for the human condition is a fool", he whispered into her ear.

A smile spread on her face: "Camus."

It felt as if his heart would melt right then and there.  
He nibbled and sucked on her throat, drawing a groan form her lips.

Her grip tightened and she pulled him up.

"Wha-", he stammered, but she crashed her lips against his before he could continue.

Her kisses were soft, caressing, her hands stroke up and down his cheeks.  
She moved beneath him and sat up, what forced him to fall back and kneel in front of her, her long, slender legs still between his.

Her hands left his face and moved down his neck, stroking his skin along the way, her thumbs tracing circles.  
Her fingers glided between the buttons of his shirt, opening them ever so slowly.

He felt as if she didn't want to scare him, as if she was holding back. He grabbed her hands, what caused her to stop immediately. She looked up at him, her big green eyes wide. He smiled warmly at her, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

He continued to open his shirt where she had stopped, but did go much faster than she had, tossing his shirt aside as soon as he was done. She stared at the revealed skin for a moment and he could see her pupils widen further. Then she laid her hands on him, closing her eyes as he shivered beneath her touch.

"I want to kiss you all over", he mumbled against her throat. He pushed her down, her big eyes following every move as he kissed her bra covered breasts, sucking on the uncovered skin. He pulled one cup down and took her nipple into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth, drawing a never-ending moan from her.

His hands slipped beneath her, trying to reach for the bra clasp.  
She pushed his hands aside, arched her back and threw it across the room as soon as she had opened it.  
He stared at her, his hands shyly stroking her skin. She shuddered and arched, her hands grasping the bed sheets tightly.

His mouth wandered down, while he kept stroking her breasts.  
He bit down lightly on her hipbone.

She felt as if she was drowning in a sea of emotions. His lips, his hands were steaming hot spots, that wandered across her skin.  
When he bit down on her hipbone she gasped and pushed her pelvis towards him.  
She felt the cloth of her panties glide down her legs.

He traced a line with his tongue from her hipbone further down, between her thigh and pubic bone.

"Spencer", she hissed as he placed feather light kisses between her legs.

He glanced up at her and she saw a twinkle in his eyes, she had never seen before.  
Suddenly his mouth was on her and he drew her in completely, sucking and nibbling on the most sensitive part of her body.

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, she let herself fall back on the sheets, rising the small of her back into the air and let out a high-pitched cry.

He let go immediately, afraid that he might have hurt her.  
She growled from deep within her throat, grasped strands and strands of his hair in her fist and pushed him back between her thighs.

Her smell intoxicated him and he felt his arousal twitch as she locked him with her thighs to make sure, he would stay in place. He grabbed her hips, drawing her nearer.

His tongue stroke lazy, agonizingly slow licks up and down her sex. She couldn't help but cry out, tossing her upper body about.

Spencer growled against her, as his cock twitched with her every cry and he pressed his tongue harder against her, penetrating, abusing her clit, while he rubbed himself against the sheets as he longed so desperately for friction.

Joanna supported herself on her elbows to watch him and let out a gasp of surprise and desire as she saw him move against the sheets as he licked her.

Spencer hummed at her taste. She tasted musky but fresh, like a fruit that had ripened beneath the blazing sun.

She couldn't hold back any longer, but crashed down on the sheets again and started to move against his mouth, urging him on to go harder on her.

"Cum for me", he mumbled against her and rolled her clit between his lips.

She cried out as he talked against her flesh. Spencer Reid talking dirty to her while he was buried between her thighs was enough to make her let go.

Her back arched off the sheets, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream as her whole body stiffened and waves of release thundered through her.

He hold onto her, drinking in the sight of her, as she rose towards the sky.

When she came back down she was panting heavily, her gaze clouded with lust and still unsatisfied desire; the desire to finally feel _him_ move inside of her, the desire to wrap herself around him, make him hers.

She grabbed his hair again, pulling him up. He buried his face between her breasts and moaned as her thigh stroke his cock.  
She pushed him back to kneel in front of her, his glory standing out, twitching.

Her gaze travelled to his face and she felt a mixture of possessiveness and primal lust wash through her as she saw his skin and lips glisten with her juices.

Their gazes remained locked as she bent down, staring up at him to make sure, he won't look away. She stuck out her tongue, visible for him, and took a long stroke across his tip.

Spencer threw his head back as a whimper escaped him.

Joanna moaned at the taste of him, letting it roll across her tongue.

He looked at her again to see her lick her lips, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Suddenly she felt his grip on her shoulders and he pushed her down, his body covering hers nearly immediately.

She had never seen him like this before. The shy, young boy was gone, replaced by a need-driven man.

He grabbed her hips and crashed his lips on hers as he pushed into her soft body.

She cried out and he groaned against her lips.

Her core was hot, wet and oh so tight. He never wanted to draw out of her again, he wanted them to be connected like this forever.

He filled her to the hilt. He stretched her deliciously and his pubic bone pressed against her clit. It was like their bodies were two pieces of puzzle, made to be connected.

At least it was for her.

When he started to move, she thought she might lose it again right then and there. His groan in her ear, his skin rubbing against hers and the pure sound and scent of love making drove her wild.

He felt her raising her hips to meet every thrust, crying out every time he was completely buried inside of her. He had lost control and chased after one goal: Make her yours.

He growled against her throat and was met by a wanton moan, ever so desperate.

She felt him pulsing hot, the piece to make her complete.

"Spencer", she gasped.

He felt his balls tightening as her exhausted voice choked out his name.

"I love you, Spencer."

His eyes widened, his body stiffened and he lost it.

He was pushed into release and pleasure and he felt how his arms wound around her, pulling her against him as she quivered in his arms. His mouth found her neck, the spot where her throat and shoulder met and he bit down and sucked.

The words had escaped her as she felt the peak hit her body. Wonder mixed with her pleasure as she felt him erupting at her words.

The feeling was wonderful, his arms tightening around her, his cock growing limp inside of her. When he bit down, marking her skin, her body gave another violent shiver and her heart jumped, as though trying to flee from its cage.

They laid there for a moment, their breathing heavy. He stroke her hair, kissing her face.

A smile was on her face and he wondered, if he had ever before seen something so peaceful. But suddenly her expression changed, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, I said that", she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't you mean it?"

"I did mean it."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry for."

Her eyes widened even further as she stared up at him.

"I love you, Joule."

* * *

They had fallen asleep like this. His body covering hers, their arms wrapped around each other.

They both woke to a loud knock on her hotel room door.

"Why does this happen every fucking time", he groaned against her skin and she giggled hysterically.

"I have to stand up, Spencer!"

"What if I don't let you?"

"Spencer!"

"I want to stay like this forever", he smirked at her.

"What if you get hungry?"

"I have you to feast from", his smirk grew.

Her blush was the deepest shade of red, he had ever seen spreading on a human being's skin.  
She threw him off herself without a comment, immediately missing the contact.

He stared at her as she grabbed her bath robe, admiring her body.

"Stop that!", she laughed.

"I'm so sorry", he raised his hands, his eye brows cocked in amusement.

He watched her leaving the bed room and leaned back into the pillows, smiling.


End file.
